


Мой сосед Такуя

by ladyxenax



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenax/pseuds/ladyxenax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Горо неожиданно для себя обзавёлся соседом. Одно только но…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой сосед Такуя

**Author's Note:**

> — можно считать, что это AU;  
> — наглое кошачье, которое никак не хотело уходить из фика, можно считать оригинальным персонажем;  
> — в фике речь идет о съёмках Кимуры в дораме «Я дома» (I’m home) на «ТВ Асахи», которые начались в марте этого года;   
> — Goro Deluxe — ТВ-шоу Горо, посвящённое литературным новинкам, для этой передачи за месяц ему приходится прочитывать по 3–4 книги.

— Можно пожить у тебя какое-то время? — бесцеремонно заявил Такуя, ввалившись в квартиру Горо поздно вечером с двумя спортивными сумками и любимой гитарой за спиной.

Столь неожиданный визит застал Горо врасплох. Было около десяти вечера, он собрался лечь спать пораньше, пользуясь тем, что его наконец-то оставили в покое и гостей не предвидится. Но не тут-то было. 

Такуя быстро переобулся в любимые тапочки (с собой взял, что ли?) и, отодвинув хозяина квартиры в сторону, уверенно прошел в гостиную.

— Если очень надо… — пробормотал Горо, не успев удивиться, и решил, что всё это ему снится. Такуя часто совершал внезапные поступки, но чтоб настолько… — А что случилось-то?

Ответом было нечленораздельное ворчание. Горо заглянул в комнату и умилился открывшейся картине, такой домашней, что у него ёкнуло в груди. Бросив сумки и аккуратно поставив гитару у окна, Такуя расположился на диване и тискал кота. Животное жмурилось и снисходительно терпело почёсывания. Горо силой заставил себе оторвать взгляд от движений этих красивых пальцев, поглаживающих серую шёрстку, и нервно сглотнул, когда Такуя взял в руки мордочку кота и потёрся об неё носом. Горо хотел что-то сказать или подойти ближе, но вместо этого зашипел, ударившись коленом о дверной косяк. 

Такуя улыбнулся, выпустив кота из рук. Животное приземлилось на пол и с достоинством удалилось спать на любимую подушку. 

— Ты голоден? Приготовить что-нибудь? — Горо прихромал к дивану. Он решил ни о чём больше не спрашивать, потому что до конца не мог осознать происходящее. 

— Я лучше сразу в душ и спать, завтра рано на съёмки. А, ещё надо сценарий хоть раз прочитать, совсем не было времени. Дай сюда, они тяжелые, — Такуя нахмурился, забрав у Горо сумки. — Где твоя вторая половина? Я его не побеспокою? 

— Если ты про Хиро-куна, он уехал с семьёй на Гавайи, и к твоему сведению, он не моя вторая половина, а просто иногда у меня ночует. Хватит поднимать эту тему, — безобидная шутка кольнула неожиданно больно. Горо жалел, что когда-то их познакомил и согласился обсуждать дружбу с Хиро на ТВ. — Займёшь его комнату, всё равно неделю будет отсутствовать, а если захочешь остаться подольше, попрошу не приезжать пока… 

— Останусь, пока не выгонишь, — прошептал Такуя на ухо и прежде, чем Горо успел отпрыгнуть, приобнял его за талию. — Там нет ничего такого криминального? Журналов тематических? Или, скажем, фотографий тебя спящего… в голом виде?

Проигнорировав последнюю подколку, Горо жестом показал Такуе на приоткрытую дверь дальше по коридору, а потом демонстративно поклонился.

— Чувствуй себя как дома. Можешь воспользоваться чистыми полотенцами и каким-нибудь халатом. Он забрал свои вещи, поэтому места должно хватить. Я пойду… проверю, как там Капитан, у него последнее время были проблемы с желудком. 

— Капитан? Ты назвал своё новое кошачье Капитаном? — ухмылка на лице Такуи расползлась от уха до уха. — Реально? 

— Только попробуй кому-нибудь проговориться!

Такуя невинно поднял руки вверх и продолжил вдруг серьёзным тоном:

— Спасибо за то, что позволил мне остаться.

Что-то непонятное было во взгляде Такуи. Как будто он хватался за последнюю соломинку в надежде… На что? Или просто хотел спать. Такое выражение лица Такуя редко кому позволял увидеть. Слишком уязвимое, слишком усталое. 

— Не за что, — улыбнулся Горо. — Спасибо за то, что позволил тебе помочь.

«Это сон, не иначе. Завтра я проснусь, а его не будет рядом. Просто сон». 

Разумеется, заснуть не удалось. Горо выглянул в коридор. В ванной горел свет, и шумела вода. Он замер на пороге комнаты. Постучал пальцами по двери, раздумывая над достаточно разумным предлогом, который бы позволил пойти и заглянуть… исключительно, чтобы убедится, что всё в порядке. 

Наконец, решившись подойти, Горо сделал шаг и… сослепу — очки остались на столике у кровати — наступил на что-то мягкое. Капитан, решивший в этот момент пробраться в спальню, возмущённо и утробно мявкнул, цапнул Горо по голой лодыжке и прошмыгнул внутрь. 

— Чёёрт! — выдохнул Горо, опустившись на корточки. Тут же напомнило о себе ушибленное колено. — Что я делаю?..

— Да, что ты делаешь? — раздался голос свыше. То есть сверху. Всё ещё сидящий Горо заметил халат, распахнутый как раз в его поле зрения. Горо опустил взгляд на голые ступни и лодыжки. А потом поднял, отметив узкие бёдра и небрежно завязанный пояс халата. И терпковато-сладкий запах геля для душа, к которому он недавно пристрастился. Теперь они будут пахнуть одинаково?

Хорошо, что сегодня в квартире было не так уж и тепло, и Такуя не вышел из душа в одном полотенце. Или не хорошо? 

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — выдавил Горо, чувствуя, что сам не поднимется. 

Ох уж это его любопытство.Такуя тоже решил опуститься на корточки. 

— Нет, спасибо, я пойду спать. А ты… 

Горо с ужасом понял, что давно не смотрел Такуе в глаза, стоя вот так близко. В голове крутились ненужные и странные сравнения — «тёплые, как нагретое солнцем дерево» или «цвет жжёного сахара». Вредно слишком много читать. 

Но нет, он не собирался проигрывать и отводить взгляд. Хотя бы потому, что проще было смотреть в глаза, чем на открытую шею и влажную кожу, и мокрые взъерошенные волосы, в которые так хотелось запустить пальцы. 

Такуя улыбнулся и вопросительно указал пальцем на пострадавшую лодыжку. 

— Эта сволочь меня поцарапала, — пожаловался Горо, обернувшись. Капитан расположился на кровати. — Своенравный у него характер. 

— Как животное назовёшь… — пожав плечами, Такуя поднялся. Магия момента пропала, и Горо понял, что наконец-то можно спокойно выдохнуть.

— Знаю, мне и с оригиналом не легче, — пробормотал Горо в ответ, но Такуя, кажется, уже не слушал. 

— Спокойной ночи, — бросил он, вяло махнув рукой.

«Для кого как», — хотел добавить Горо, но промолчал. Эта «игра в мяч» словами могла тянуться до самого утра. Всё, что угодно, только не думать о том, что некоторым мечтам рано или поздно суждено сбыться. Но к лучшему ли? Всё-таки пятнадцать лет — это очень долгий срок. Любые безответные чувства за это время могли пройти. Или нет?

 

* * *

После ночи бесплотных терзаний Горо смог уснуть лишь под утро, но организму не прикажешь — он привык рано вставать, а оставаться в кровати не было смысла. Так можно было проспать всё на свете, в том числе и Такую. Горо обязательно хотел его увидеть перед тем, как тот уйдёт на съемки. Вдруг он к вечеру передумает и не вернётся?

Ночью Горо без толку пытался заткнуть мысли, слишком ярко напоминавшие о прошлом. Такуя всё ещё спал на боку, пряча руку под подушку? Просыпался ли он среди ночи? Удобно ли ему? Не побеспокоил ли его кот? Который ночью вдруг начал царапаться в дверь, а потом ушёл, после того, как Горо его выпустил, пару раз в темноте чуть не наступив на хвост. 

Поднявшись в итоге в полшестого, Горо отправился на пробежку, понадеявшись, что свежий воздух и утренняя прохлада его взбодрят. Погода оказалась просто отличной, а людей на улице в такое время практически не было. Он бежал под игравших в наушниках Barbee Boys и ни о чём не думал. 

Вернувшись, Горо не смог сдержать любопытства и тихонько заглянул в комнату Такуи. Конечно, тот ещё спал. Крепко, как ничем не обременённый ребёнок. Спал на боку, отвернувшись от двери, а рядом дрыхло животное, бесцеремонно растянувшись за спиной Такуи во всю свою кошачью длину. Почувствовав взгляд Горо, Капитан поднял голову и зевнул, а потом вернулся к прерванному хозяином занятию. 

Готовить утром для кого-то ещё Горо давно уже не приходилось. Когда Хиро оставался в гостях, готовил на двоих обычно он, так как вставал даже раньше Горо (сказывался возраст).

— И что будем делать? Жаль, что ещё не придумали холодильники, которые подсказывают, что приготовить утром, — ответом был только тихий шум кофеварки. 

После недолгих раздумий Горо остановился на традиционном завтраке. Что ещё, кроме натто, так обрадует Такую утром? И свежий овощной смузи для себя, раз уж решил вернуться к диете. 

Полчаса спустя показался хмурый и сонный Такуя, он с трудом переступал через путающегося в ногах Капитана. 

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Горо, пряча довольную усмешку. 

Такуя с детства ненавидел рано вставать. И привычки совсем не изменились: так же почёсывает лохматую голову, щурится и подтягивает пижамные штаны. Хорошо, что не в клубничку, как давным-давно. Тогда Такуя пригрозил ему суровой расплатой на случай, если об этом узнает кто-то ещё. Конечно, Горо на следующий день всё разболтал. 

— …утро, — пробормотал Такуя, поднимая кота. — Умираю, курить хочу. 

Горо молча протянул ему пепельницу, которой пользовался Хиро. Такуя молча её взял и ушёл (с котом на руках) в ванную. Эти двоё явно нашли друг друга. 

За завтраком они едва перекинулись парой слов, но тишина не тяготила. Горо сидел напротив, потягивая кофе, и наблюдал, как Такуя с удивительной скоростью и аппетитом уплетает всё приготовленное, попутно умудряясь накормить натто развалившегося на столе Капитана. 

— А вы поладили, — нарушил молчание Горо. — Вот с Хиро-куном он постоянно воевал. Причём всерьёз. 

— Что, ссал в ботинки, рвал когтями сумки и всё такое? — усмехнулся Такуя, наклонившись, чтобы почесать урчащее животное за ухом. 

— Ага, и очень злился, когда я его наказывал за это и запирал, — Горо подумал, что кот, наверное, понимал его лучше, чем он сам. — Причём мои прежние кошки так на Хиро-куна не реагировали. Только Капитан. 

— Ты молодец, — подмигнул Такуя коту. — Следил тут вместо меня за порядком. 

Эти странные намёки Горо только расстраивали. Но не время было гадать, что означал вчерашний визит и просьба остаться на ночь. Горо и не хотел ничего спрашивать, чтобы не услышать ответа, которого так боялся. Но коё-что уточнить всё же следовало.

— Возьми запасной ключ там, на полке в прихожей. У меня сегодня выходной, но есть планы, так что я не уверен, когда вернусь. Мы же вечером увидимся?

«Скажи да», — мысленно взмолился Горо, сверля взглядом спину Такуи, пока тот натягивал майку. Снова начал качаться? А комната за ночь как будто превратилась в гостиничный номер, из тех, в которых их часто селили вместе во время туров. Не мало ли он взял с собой вещей? Любимую гитару и кое-что из любимых шмоток, ноут, альбом для рисования… Снова начал? 

— Я же теперь у тебя живу, конечно, увидимся, — Такуя кинул в сумку сценарий, пачку сигарет, айфон и тёмные очки. Вторую пару сунул в карман куртки. — Выпьем вечером, да?

Горо ошеломлённо кивнул. Он ведь не собирается разводиться? Нет, конечно, нет. Тогда почему же?

 

* * *

В планах на сегодня у Горо не было ничего романтического. Сестра попросила сопроводить её в клинику. Но на самом деле она просто искала предлог пожаловаться — на мужа, детей, плохое самочувствие (ждать очередного ребёнка в её возрасте — смелый шаг, считал Горо) и резкие перепады настроения. 

Самое смешное, их явно принимали за пару, хотя он старался не привлекать к себе внимание. Или наоборот, перестарался. Пока они ждали, Горо уже сто раз успел пожалеть, что согласился. Ибо вокруг сидели, перешептываясь и бросая любопытные взгляды в их сторону, одни будущие мамы, а Горо был в приёмной единственным мужчиной. 

— Наверняка половина из них напишет потом в соцсетях, что застукали Инагаки Горо из SMAP в женской консультации в компании беременной женщины, — едва сдерживая смех, тихо проговорил он. — Как, у него есть тайный ребёнок? Неужели? Не верю!

— А что, мне это даже польстило бы! — воскликнула она громче, чем следовало бы, слегка хлопнув его по руке. — Только представь — мы поженились втайне от всех, потому что я захотела оставить ребёнка, а ты согласился бросить карьёру и стать обычным бизнесменом… 

— Чтоб я на такое пошёл ради женщины?! 

— Уж помечтать нельзя…

— В твоём возрасте это уже не мечтания, это маразм. 

— Да ну тебя!

Освободившись где-то через минут сорок, они поехали по магазинам. Пользуясь тем, что в её распоряжении оказался личный водитель (на которого можно было навесить пакеты с покупками), Мегуми решила обновить гардероб на весну. А Горо с ужасом понял, что больше не чувствует себя «белой вороной» и даже не обращает внимания на будущих мам вокруг, с удовольствием помогая сестре выбирать новые платья и блузки. 

«Боже, я превращаюсь в домохозяйку», — запоздало подумал он, рассматривая длинную бежевую юбку с маленькими чёрными бабочками по подолу. — «Надеешься, что Такуя сделает тебе предложение, и вы будете жить долго и счастливо?» 

— Тебе пойдёт, — подмигнула сестра, отправляясь с продавщицей в примерочную. Судя по вороху одежды и оживлённой дискуссии, женщины собрались там застрять надолго. 

Горо присел на розовый диванчик (благо в отделе уже почти никого не осталось) и достал айфон, который он не проверял почти с самого выхода из дома. Если Такуя что-нибудь написал… Разумеется, написал. И не один раз. 

_Так какие у тебя планы на сегодня были?_ И смайлик со знаком вопроса.

Ещё одно:

_Тут отличная столовая, но холодно. Хочу обратно к тебе._ Рыдающий смайлик. 

— Вот наглость, — прошептал Горо и пролистнул дальше. 

_И вообще, с кем ты сейчас и почему не отвечаешь?_ Грозящий кулак. 

В груди приятно кольнуло, но это не помешало ему самодовольно усмехнуться. Оглянувшись (ничего подозрительного, кроме пары перешёптывающихся тётушек, косящихся в его сторону), Горо быстро набрал ответ. 

_Собираюсь на свидание. С красивым молодым русским, голубоглазым блондином. Вернусь утром. Возможно._

Сколько понадобится Такуе, чтобы ответить? Во время съёмок он обычно оставлял айфон у менеджера. А в перерывах не уходил с площадки без особой необходимости и общался с коллегами и персоналом. 

— Это тебе за незваный визит и вопрос про фотки в обнажённом виде, — усмехнулся Горо, пряча «орудие преступления» в карман пальто.

Как раз в этот момент Мегуми вернулась из примерочной и потащила его к кассе. Горо молча понадеялся, что она не скупила весь отдел. Платить-то всё равно придётся ему.

Реакция последовала часа через полтора, когда им только принесли заказ — Горо отвёл сестру в один не слишком известный, но уютный французский ресторанчик. Они сидели за столиком у окна рядом с благоухающим букетом роз, а погода на улице стремительно портилась. 

— А ну-ка повтори, с кем там у тебя сейчас свидание? 

Любой другой решил бы, что Такуя крайне рассержен, но Горо отлично знал, когда друг злился по-настоящему, а когда просто играл. И для этого даже не нужно было видеть выражение его лица.

— Шутка это была, шутка, — тихо прошипел Горо, прикрывая трубку ладонью, но Мегуми всё равно заподозрила что-то неладное и принялась дёргать его за рукав. 

— Хреново шутишь, минус десять баллов. 

— Да я с сестрой сейчас обедаю, передать ей… — не успел Горо закончить, как Мегуми вырвала у него из рук айфон и включила видеосвязь. 

— Кимура-кун, привет, давно не виделись! — она послала в камеру воздушный поцелуй. Горо был готов провалиться сквозь землю, он попытался отодвинуться, но Мегуми тут же притянула его к себе. — Не беспокойся, Горо-чан со мной, он тебе не изменяет, я уж за ним прослежу! 

Не будь сестра в положении, Горо бы точно её стукнул. Нежно так, но сурово. 

Такуя смутился не меньше. Судя по строгому костюму и галстуку, он был в образе своего нового героя и звонил прямо со съёмочной площадки. Рядом прыгал мальчик, игравший его сына в сериале, и пытался влезть в камеру. Такуя его аккуратно отодвинул и приложил палец к губам. Похоже, что они поладили. 

Разговор получился коротким — Такуя поинтересовался самочувствием Мегуми и пожелал удачи, а потом его позвали обратно. Прежде чем отключиться, он погрозил Горо кулаком и что-то прошептал. 

— А теперь рассказывай, что у вас стряслось, — не глядя на Горо, она принялась уминать тушёное мясо. 

Горо вздохнул. Настал его черёд жаловаться. 

 

* * *

Сквозь сон казалось, что его осторожно трогает мягкая кошачья лапа. Горо что-то промычал и попытался отпихнуть Капитана, который наверняка улёгся спать рядом, а теперь требовал еды… но вместо лапы пальцы накрыли чужую руку. Которая потрясла его за плечо совсем не по-кошачьи. 

— Давай, вставай, умираю, жрать хочу, пока приготовил… а тут тебя ещё ждать. Просыпайся, sleeping beauty.

Горо окутала волна тихого шёпота, от которого почему-то пахло вином. Пахло так сладко, что не хотелось открывать глаза. Рука наткнулась на плечо… Такуя? Что он задумал? Зажмурившись ещё сильнее, Горо потянулся вперёд и ощутил под пальцами стриженый затылок и тёплый металл цепочки. Потянулся, не осознавая толком, что делает. Просто потому, что очень захотелось его поцеловать. 

Нет, они не поцеловались, а больно ударились лбами. Горо охнул и открыл глаза. Чуть в стороне на полу сидел Такуя, притворно скривившись, будто его по голове стукнули, по меньшей мере, молотком. В шортах и майке, с торчавшими во все стороны волосами он выглядел совсем по-домашнему. Когда это он успел уже так освоиться?

— Больно! Что тебе приснилось? C чего вдруг целоваться полез? — отшутившись, Такуя поднялся, но тут его слегка повело. Он удержался за край стола, чтобы снова не упасть.

— С чего бы мне лезть целоваться? Тебе показалось, — проворчал Горо. Щёки горели, будто в лихорадке. Даже уши пылали. Это от температуры или стыда? — Ты сам чего, успел принять лишнего? 

— Не стал тебя будить и открыл одну бутылку, — Такуя махнул рукой в сторону накрытого к ужину стола. Одна из бутылок вина была почти пуста. — Очень хотелось. 

— В одиночку? — Горо поспешил встать с дивана, но запутался в покрывале. В ногах зашевелился кот, вылез и, потянувшись, неспешно пошёл к миске с едой. 

Такуя уже сидел за столом и курил, уставившись то ли на холодильник, то ли на букет роз на кухонной стойке. Расскажет или нет? Спрашивать было бесполезно. Горо просто придвинул к себе тарелку. Жареное мясо с кимчи — из новых простых рецептов Такуи, который, тем не менее, редко готовил просто так, для себя, не для шоу. Поэтому Горо было особенно приятно, и он не постеснялся об этом сказать вслух. В ответ получил лишь смешок. Но, похоже, атмосфера за столом стала уютнее.

— Сестра сегодня меня таскала и в клинику, и по магазинам для беременных, представляешь? — Горо решил поговорить о чём-то более безопасном. Тем более, было на что пожаловаться. — Не могу поверить, у неё третий ребёнок уже…

— Сколько ей? На год тебя старше, да? — Такуя неопределённо махнул вилкой. На его тарелке уже почти ничего не осталось, он всегда ел быстрее Горо, а потом ждал, когда тот закончит.

— Да. И её детей мне вполне… — Горо замолчал, его осенило, что эта тема может оказаться не такой уж и безопасной. — В любом случае, она старается беречь себя, и это главное. Как твои съёмки? Новая команда, да? 

— Они зовут меня «новеньким», представляешь? — судя по тому, что Такуя немного повеселел, чувствовал себя он на новой съёмочной площадке прекрасно. 

За время ужина они успели обсудить всё, кроме главного вопроса, который несколько раз был готов сорваться у Горо с языка, но бесполезно — он всё никак не решался. А может, его отвлекали пальцы Такуи, державшие сигарету, его спокойная улыбка и взгляд, будто говоривший: «Я дома». Это были слишком ценные моменты, чтобы их портить.

 

* * *

Сосредоточиться на книге никак не получалось — занимательная «неврология в картинках» не относилось к числу интересующих Горо тем, но дочитать её нужно было именно сегодня, на очереди были ещё две новые книги, выбранные для следующих выпусков Goro Deluxe, а сроки поджимали. 

Бесполезно. Дочитав до «объяснений», почему мозг реагирует тем или иным образом на близость небезразличного ему человека, Горо тут же примерил описываемую ситуацию на себя. И чуть не поддался жгучему желанию швырнуть книгу в стену, но вместо этого просто отложил, решив, что дочитает завтра в машине.

Если бы у него ночевал кто-то другой, Горо бы без всякой задней мысли оставил этого человека одного. Или на следующий день попросил бы уйти. Хиро уходил уже без всяких напоминаний, зная, что Горо редко кого выдерживает рядом с собой дольше пары дней, даже такого давнего и близкого друга, как он. 

Нет, присутствие Такуи не тяготило. Как лет двадцать назад, когда они жили в десяти минутах ходьбы друг от друга и каждую третью ночь проводили вместе за пьяными разговорами и ненасытно занимаясь любовью — каждый раз как в последний. 

Горо думал, что те времена уже не вернуть. Почти поверил в то, что их отношения больше никогда не будут прежними. 

— И что же мне делать сейчас? — прошептал он вслух, обнимая подушку. — Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Он ведь расскажет?

Судя по тихому бормотанию телевизора, Такуя ещё не спал. Курил в темноте и пытался приговорить ещё одну бутылку вина, но, возможно, ему уже не хотелось пить. Горо подумал, что надо бы её убрать и напомнить кое-кому о том, что завтрашние съёмки никто не отменял. Но ничего не сказал, просто сел рядом, забравшись на диван с ногами. 

Какое-то время они молчали, наблюдая за происходящим на экране — шло одно из ночных шоу Накая, тот о чём-то оживлённо спорил с гостями. Горо невольно усмехнулся. Ситуация казалось абсурдной и одновременно обыденной.

— Я знаю, мне пора остановиться, — наконец произнёс Такуя. Словно подкрепляя слова делом, он с силой потушил сигарету и отодвинул полупустой бокал. — Не делай такое лицо. 

Горо пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Нет, я не боялся, но думал… В итоге наша жизнь превратилась в привычку. Приятную, интересную, иногда даже непредсказуемую, но привычку. Наверное, ты не понимаешь, о чём я, да? 

— Ты говоришь… о ней? — почему-то Горо избегал называть жену Такуи по имени. Тоже своего рода привычка. — Что у вас случилось? 

Спросил. Теперь можно было вздохнуть свободно. Но не раньше, чем услышит ответ.

— Она хочет переехать. В Лондон. И жить там постоянно с… Понимаешь, она не хочет развода. И я не хочу, но… — его голос дрогнул, но выражение лица осталось непроницаемым. Горо невольно залюбовался его профилем в приглушённом свете телевизора.

— У неё кто-то появился?

— Помолчи, дай мне собраться с духом и всё рассказать, не прерывай, хорошо? — Такуя бросил на него недовольный взгляд и приложил палец к губам. — Помолчи, будь добр.

Горо кивнул, ничуть не обидевшись.

— Она влюбилась в одного человека. Влюбилась довольно давно и решилась рассказать мне об этом только сейчас. Думала, что сможет её забыть и жить как прежде, но не смогла.

— Стоп, ты сказал «её»? — Горо тряхнул головой, не веря своим ушам, и даже придвинулся ближе. За что заработал ещё один мрачный взгляд. — Твоя жена влюбилась в женщину, и ты так запросто об этом рассказываешь? 

— Запросто? Издеваешься? Думаешь, мне было легко это принять? Несмотря на то, что я понимал её лучше, чем кто-либо другой, потому что сам через это прошёл. С тобой.

Такуя сжал его руку так сильно, что Горо чуть не вскрикнул. Притянул к себе и посмотрел прямо в глаза, это был страшный и тяжёлый взгляд, но Горо его выдержал. Спокойно накрыл руку Такуи своей. 

— Прости. Я знаю, каково это, когда любимый человек уходит к другому. Причём со мной это случилось два раза. И я не хочу переживать это вновь. 

Выдохнув, Такуя отстранился и потянулся за сигаретой. Он никак не мог успокоиться и только бессильно ударил кулаком по спинке дивана. 

— Она решила открыть галерею в Лондоне и уже подыскивает там дом. Переедет летом, когда у девочек будут каникулы. Да, собирается забрать их с собой и сейчас выбирает им школу. Так хорошо всё продумала, а я… Конечно, они будут приезжать на каникулы, я буду навещать их, как смогу. Мы собирались рано или поздно отправить их учиться заграницу, но не так скоро. Она сказала, что так будет лучше для нас обоих, и дети не будут травмированы разводом. И знаешь, что самое страшное? Я согласился. Согласился её отпустить, потому что давно перестал смотреть на неё как на женщину, я видел в ней только отражение самого себя. 

— Ты ведь всё ещё её любишь? — тихо спросил Горо, вспоминая, что примерно так же он думал о Михо, когда та сказала ему, что выходит замуж за другого. — Но не так, как любят жену. Не так, как любят женщину. 

— Она стала моей точной копией. Из-за нашей схожести мы и смогли продержаться вместе так долго, но в конечном итоге… из-за этого мы и расстались. Я не мог оставаться с ней после такого признания, но и быть одному не хотелось. И к Санме не хотелось ехать, потому что он бы повёл меня в какой-нибудь клуб снимать девочек, а вот этого мне меньше всего сейчас надо. Поэтому я пришёл к тебе. Прости, что вывалил на тебя свои проблемы.

— Сколько надо, столько и оставайся, — не зная, как ещё утешить Такую, Горо погладил его по плечу. Но осторожно, боясь, что тот огрызнётся. Но он наоборот наклонился к Горо, будто соскучившись по прикосновениям. 

— До лета. Пока она не уедет. А потом придётся думать, что делать дальше. Возможно, продам дом в Мегуро, куплю что-нибудь поменьше. Мне плевать на таблоиды. Если о том, что мы разъехались, узнают, я не буду отмалчиваться. Пусть даже придётся разгребать последствия. 

— Мы уже столько всего пережили… нас этим не возьмёшь. Всё будет в порядке. Младшие тебя поддержат, это же твоя жизнь, тебе решать, что с ней делать. Насчёт Накаи-куна не уверен, он может и поворчать, — усмехнулся Горо и, осмелев, мягко сжал руку Такуи, а потом хотел встать, но ему не дали. 

Такуя резко дёрнул его на себя и крепко обнял. Горо только охнул, чувствуя, как из него буквально выжали весь воздух. И каким-то чудом успел подхватить опасно накренившийся над краем стола бокал. Со стороны, наверное, они представляли собой забавную картину: Такуя сграбастал его в охапку, Горо одной рукой обнимал его за спину, а второй будто собрался поднять тост. 

Они оба рассмеялись, Такуя отпустил его, взял из руки бокал и поставил на стол подальше от края, туда же отодвинув и бутылку, и пепельницу. А потом снова обнял, но Горо уже был готов и сам обхватил его за шею, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. 

— Я соскучился, — прошептал Такуя, прижавшись щекой к щеке Горо, и ещё крепче сжал в объятиях, будто собираясь его раздавить. — Хочу, как раньше, обнимать тебя перед камерами и хватать за руки. И кусать, разумеется, — тихо усмехнулся. Горо боялся пошевелиться и даже забыл, как дышать. — Плевать на возраст, плевать на то, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. Хочу, чтобы ты перестал шутить о других мужиках, мне эти шутки как ножом по сердцу. Хочу, чтобы ты снова смотрел на меня глазами влюблённой фанатки. Прошу тебя. Хочу, чтобы всё было как раньше. 

Вместо ответа Горо сделал то, что уже давно надо было сделать. Разом отмахнувшись от сомнений, он поцеловал Такую и зажмурился.

 

* * *

Его разбудило настойчивое жужжание. С трудом разлепив глаза, Горо нащупал под соседней подушкой айфон.

— Инагаки-сан, вы опаздываете! Вам выходить через десять минут! С вами всё в порядке? —взволнованный голос менеджера, который по обыкновению должен был приехать минут сорок назад, и сейчас ждал его внизу в машине. — Я уже битый час пытаюсь до вас дозвониться. 

Горо смутно припомнил, что сквозь сон слышал звонки, но сознание отказывалось признавать их как реальные. 

— Извините, я проспал, сейчас буду — кинув айфон обратно на кровать, Горо похлопал себя по щекам, пытаясь прогнать остатки сна. Такуи рядом не было. — Чёрт, кошмар какой! 

Судя по всему, Такуя ушёл гораздо раньше и не стал его будить. Но хоть кота покормил — Капитан довольно облизывался, растянувшись у пустой миски. 

Ушёл и ничего не сказал? Сбежал? Нет, оставил сообщение: «Ты слишком мил, когда спишь». И селфи, на которой Такуя целовал его спящего в лоб. 

— Как можно было от такого не проснуться? — возмутился вслух Горо, чувствуя себя почти самым счастливым человеком на планете. Если бы только не съёмки… — Меня же за опоздание убьют!

Ещё никогда в жизни Горо так быстро не собирался — побриться и принять душ за пять минут, натянуть на себя первое, что попалось под руку, и, конечно, спрятать ужас на голове под кепкой. Потом бегом добраться до подземной стоянки и пару раз извиниться перед менеджером (Горо специально просил его не подниматься в квартиру, а ждать в машине, обычно это работало). 

Только когда они уже выехали, Горо смог расслабиться и попытался трезво осмыслить, что с ними вчера произошло. И что делать дальше: как вести себя на людях и перед камерами, что скажут одногруппники, если узнают, а они обязательно узнают… 

Такуя правильно сделал, что не стал его будить. Так у Горо появилось время прийти в себя, а фотография показала, что никто ни от кого сбегать не собирался и Такуя ни о чём не сожалел.

— Всё равно, это безумие, — прошептал он вслух, думая о том, что они вытворяли ночью. — И это было на самом деле, я ничего не придумал. 

Стоило вчера набраться смелости и сделать ответный шаг. Горо действительно испугался, что его могут ударить. Или накричать. Рациональная часть сознания успокаивала: «Это же Такуя, вы же когда-то любили друг друга, он не сделает тебе ничего плохого, разве что обратит всё в шутку». Ожидая реакции, Горо был не в силах унять дрожь, а потом почувствовал, как Такуя погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в ответ. 

Конечно, до срывания одежды и порчи мебели в порыве страсти, как когда-то, не дошло, но Горо даже не подозревал, что мог _так_ стонать. Он оттянул ворот рубашки — на шее и ключицах были чётко заметны следы от укусов и засосы. Как и на руках, и, скорее всего, на животе и на бёдрах. Он тоже постарался оставить отметины и, кажется, изрядно исцарапал Такуе плечи и спину. 

Позвонить? Горо до дрожи хотелось услышать его голос именно сейчас, не ждать, пока они встретятся в студии. Нет, написать, чтобы не сболтнуть чего-нибудь лишнего при менеджере. 

И тут, словно в ответ его мыслям, пришло сообщение: 

_Ты как себя чувствуешь? Хочу тебя видеть, не могу уже. И да, у меня спина болит, ты хуже Капитана царапаешься._

Горо всматривался в экран, чувствуя в голове звенящую пустоту. 

_Я уже еду. Чувствую себя очень странно. Всё ещё не верится. Наверное, пока не увидимся, пока не посмотрю тебе в глаза — не поверю._

Теперь им придётся следить за каждым жестом, за каждым словом. Остальным можно ничего не говорить, они всё поймут сами. Ответ Такуи был созвучен его опасениям.

_Если дотронусь до тебя, если ты дотронешься до меня — точно сорвусь. Я и не подозревал, насколько это хреновое чувство. Но мне нравится с этим бороться, и я не проиграю._

С сегодняшнего дня что-то в их жизни изменится навсегда. Горо боялся как никогда в жизни, сильнее даже, чем во время того дурацкого аттракциона, но этот страх был совсем иного рода. Они сильно рисковали, но и награда за риск того стоила.

 

* * *

В этот раз по жребию Горо выпало готовить с Шинго, чему он был несказанно рад. Время от времени чувствовал, что Такуя на него смотрит, но не оборачивался. Боялся, что потеряет «маску» и ненароком себя выдаст. 

Сегодня как никогда Горо был благодарен остальным участникам за то, что те без слов и лишних вопросов поняли — что-то произошло, но беспокоиться не о чем, просто отвести внимание на себя. Шинго и Накаи загадочно ухмылялись и особенно жёстко его дразнили, а Цуёши успевал в нужные моменты вставить гениальные по своей глупости ответы, от которых Такуя громко и беззаботно смеялся. 

И всё шло хорошо до первого перерыва. Горо собирался уйти в гримёрку, но тут его перехватили.

— Пошли, иначе я сейчас кого-нибудь стукну, — прошептал Такуя и потянул его за рукав. — Давай, пока все заняты.

— С ума сошёл? — шикнул Горо, но, тем не менее, покорно последовал за ним по коридору. Такуя умело лавировал между разобранными декорациями и снующим туда-сюда персоналом. Со стороны смотрелось так, будто они просто искали место, где можно было бы перекурить. 

— У нас минут десять, успеем, — Такуя остановился так неожиданно, что Горо на него налетел и чуть не упал. — Иди сюда. 

Улучшив момент, когда рядом никого не оказалось, Такуя затащил его в служебное помещение, которое было завалено коробками с инструментами и ящиками. Между стеллажами можно было укрыться так, что любой заглянувший сюда не заметил бы, что тут кто-то есть.

Какое-то время они целовались. Горо видел в глазах Такуи сумасшедшее обожание и самодовольно радовался, что оказывает не него такой эффект, и сам таял от прикосновений и нежных укусов. Не выдержав, тихо застонал, за что Такуя немедленно закрыл ему рот ладонью.

Дверь приоткрылась, за ней послышались голоса — кто-то искал… молоток? 

Такуя приложил палец к губам. Они стояли, не дыша, прижавшись друг к другу. Несмотря на щекотливую ситуацию, Горо чувствовал, что его вот-вот разберёт смех. 

Через пять ужасающе долгих секунд опасность миновала. Можно было спокойно выдохнуть. Такуя поцеловал его в лоб.

— Надо привести себя в порядок, — прошептал Горо, погладив Такую по щеке. Так не хотелось идти к остальным, он на мгновение пожелал остаться здесь навсегда. Или где угодно, но только там, где не было бы никого, кроме них. — Послушай… можно тебя спросить? Не злись только.

Такуя кивнул, сосредоточенно теребя пуговицы на «поварской униформе» Горо.

— Мы ведь теперь… вместе, да? 

— Похоже, что да.

— Несмотря на то, что официально ты ещё женат? Несмотря на твоих детей? Несмотря на группу? — Горо понимал, что задаёт дурацкие вопросы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Слишком волновался. Но стоило только ещё раз взглянуть Такуе в глаза, как все сомнения испарялись.

— Уверен, Шизука догадывается о моих чувствах к тебе. Технически это не считается изменой. Девочки поймут, они у меня умницы. А остальное… как-нибудь переживём, — улыбнувшись, Такуя потёрся носом о щёку Горо и осторожно нащупал его руку. — Но я рад, что ты так серьёзно подошел к делу.

— Конечно, серьёзно! А что если…

— Помолчи.

Горо начинало нравиться, как ему затыкают рот поцелуем. Кажется, это могло войти в привычку. Ну а насчёт всего остального они подумают завтра. Ведь у них впереди ещё много времени. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
